The University of Chicago Cancer Research Center is organized to carry out research in viral oncology, biology, immunology, carcinogenesis and clinical cancer research. In the latter area, emphasis is on cancers of the breast, colon, ovary, thyroid, and on glioma. Programs are designed to expand research in diagnosis and treatment of cancer, promote interdisciplinary clinical and basic research, increase intramural and extramural educational activities.